<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift-wrapped by LazyAdmiral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025485">Gift-wrapped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAdmiral/pseuds/LazyAdmiral'>LazyAdmiral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Mage Trio one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAdmiral/pseuds/LazyAdmiral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the gloom of the evening, the room positively glowed, with flickering candles littering almost every available surface. The brazier in the corner was roaring and the heavy drapes were drawn tight, making the room feel delightfully cosy, and as she finally stepped inside, she caught the scent of something floral and sweet – some kind of incense perhaps. But what had Ana stopping up short was Alexius himself.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Gift fic inspired by TypingBosmer's gorgeous Alexius fan art. Ana returns to her rooms after a long meeting to a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gereon Alexius/Original Character(s), Gereon Alexius/Orsino/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disaster Mage Trio one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift-wrapped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypingBosmer/gifts">TypingBosmer</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been dark for hours by the time Ana made her way down the empty stone corridor. The slap of her boot-soles against the flagstones echoed against the walls, which did nothing for the blossoming headache threatening behind her eyes.</p>
<p>Maker but she wanted to smack Cullen sometimes. Preferably with a chair.</p>
<p>Still, they’d managed to come to an agreement on training regimes for their squads that would hopefully get both their infantry and mages used to working together on a battlefield, so the evening hadn’t been a total waste. Still, she was glad to get away from the Commander’s office and be on her way back to her own room and her own bed – even if she now shared <em>both</em> more nights than not.</p>
<p>Which meant it wasn’t such a surprise when Ana reached her door and turned the latch to find it already unlocked.</p>
<p>The sudden call as she began to open it, however, was.</p>
<p>“Ah – a moment!” Alexius’ voice rang out, and there was a slightly heightened edge to it that she was almost certain a human’s ears wouldn’t have caught.</p>
<p>As requested, she paused, raising an eyebrow at the wooden door.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” she asked, not quite worried yet but definitely curious.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes…”</p>
<p>From within, she could hear the rustle of fabric and feel a shimmer of magic – only lighting a candle, perhaps, but it piqued her interest. She waited for a few moments more, listening to the quiet pad of footsteps against the carpeted floor, the creak of a chair, a soft, almost silent sigh and then–</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>Already anticipating the reveal, Ana pushed the door back slowly, taking it in increments.</p>
<p>Despite the gloom of the evening, the room positively glowed, with flickering candles littering almost every available surface. The brazier in the corner was roaring and the heavy drapes were drawn tight, making the room feel delightfully cosy, and as she finally stepped inside, she caught the scent of something floral and sweet – some kind of incense perhaps. But what had Ana stopping up short was Alexius himself.</p>
<p>In her most recent trip to Val Royeaux, she’d been drawn to one of the merchants selling beautiful silken wraps, the likes of which she remembered from back in the Imperium. Many of the altus class used to wear them over an outfit to add colour or interest, and one, in particular, had caught her eye, a swath of black and deep red, finished with delicate gold trim. It had reminded her a little of her Tevinter lover; the contrast of colours, rich and bold, with an air of elegance and refinement that felt uniquely <em>him</em>. It had been an impulse purchase, and beyond his pleased surprise and quiet gratitude, she hadn’t thought anything more of it.</p>
<p>Now, she could think of little else. Alexius was sat – no, <em>draped</em> was probably a more accurate word – in one of the chairs by the brazier, a customary glass of wine in hand and clad in nothing more than that shimmer of silk and gold.</p>
<p>Ana felt her cheeks heat as she tore her gaze away from the expanse of leg on show – she had seen it all before but never quite like <em>this</em> – and focused on his face, taking in the smirk that only seemed to grow as she gawked. Alexius had always been a handsome man and years had only ever seemed to add interest to his features, along with the dashes of silver through his dark hair.</p>
<p>“Do close the door, amata. You’re letting all the warmth from the fire out,” he practically purred, and without thinking she obeyed.</p>
<p>Slowly, Ana turned back to her lover, approaching with measured steps as she watched him watching her. The smirk was still there, but closer now, she could see the considering look in his eye, as if he were still assessing her reaction – the edge in his voice that she’d picked up on earlier came back to her, and it struck her that perhaps he might be slightly nervous. While Alexius had certainly made elaborate romantic gestures before – and it warmed her heart that they’d grown a little bolder and a little more frequent as the months had drawn on – this was something a little different.</p>
<p>So she smiled, stopped by the side of the chair and reaching out to trail a delicate fingertip over the embroidered edge of the fabric draping loosely over his collarbone.</p>
<p>“It appears I have a present,” she murmured, trying to mimic the tone Alexius had used on her earlier. Going by the quiet hitch in his breath, she guessed it was successful. Her smile grew and she let her hand trail upwards, dancing up his throat and jaw to rest at his chin – a quiet command to keep looking at her. “But alas, I don’t appear to one for you.”</p>
<p>Alexius’ lips pursed in quiet mirth. “How about a fruit basket?”</p>
<p>She barely suppressed a snort. “You loathe fruit baskets, amatus,” she reminded him.</p>
<p>“… oh, yes,” he agreed, as if he had indeed forgotten. Only the soft and amused crinkling around his eyes said otherwise.</p>
<p>Ana felt her own smile broaden, and she moved closer, bracing her hands against the sides of the chair and leaning over him – something she could only ever manage when he was sat down like this.</p>
<p>“So what’s the occasion?” she murmured, enjoying the rosy colour now starting to rise over his cheekbones, the charming smirk easing into something softer and, dare she think it, adoring?</p>
<p>
  <em>You darling man… </em>
</p>
<p>“Nothing in particular. I suspected you might be somewhat tense after your meeting, and given Orsino has been tied up in Circle politics for the evening, I thought I might offer a light distraction – if you’re amenable,” he added gently, and her heart ached, albeit sweetly.</p>
<p>As if he still expected her to say no…</p>
<p>Ana smiled again, bringing a hand up to cup the side of his face, tracing her thumb against the high curve of his cheek.</p>
<p>“I think I can be persuaded,” she teased.</p>
<p>Alexius’ eyes flashed at the challenge and he slipped his free hand over hers, pulling it towards his lips. A kiss against her fingertips, then her knuckles, before he turned her hand to let him graze a final kiss against the sensitive skin of her wrist. The touch of his lips against her skin sent something like embers and lightning shivering through her and she made a quiet noise in the back of her throat. Even in the dim light, she could see his eyes darken, warmth and want beckoning.</p>
<p>She took a breath to steady herself, taking back her captive hand before reaching out to pluck the forgotten wine glass from Alexius’ loose grip. On an impulse, she downed the contents, offering an unrepentant smirk as she placed the now empty glass on the table beside him.</p>
<p>“I was enjoying that,” he remarked, although the smirk belied any true irritation.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it up to you,” she promised anyway, already crawling into his lap, her hands slipping under the delicate silk to reach for the warm body beneath.</p>
<p>She often compared the feeling of kissing to the feeling of being drunk. It left her feeling warm and a little giddy, and one always left her wanting more. And Alexius, it seemed, was happy to oblige, teasing and challenging her in the same way as when they wrangled over magical theories and hypotheses, until he surrendered to let her take her fill, a low groan vibrating against her lips. When she finally pulled back, flushed and breathless like she’d taken a shot of Bull’s contraband liquor, it took a moment for her to open her eyes.</p>
<p>When she did, Alexius’ own gaze was bright and, yes, adoring was exactly the word to describe it.</p>
<p>“Feeling better, my love?” he asked, voice barely a rumble as he leaned in to continue pressing the sweetest kisses over her cheek and jaw.</p>
<p>Ana found she couldn’t have kept the smile from her face even if she wanted to, and the looming headache from earlier had all but evaporated.</p>
<p>“Much. But perhaps, to be sure – to bed?”</p>
<p>His chuckle was rich and headier than any wine.</p>
<p>“As my lady wishes.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://red-hot-chili-tiefling.tumblr.com/post/635609633708523520/since-i-keep-finding-new-folks-who-are-not-much">Art by TypingBosmer</a>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>